


The Double Life Of Regina Mills

by susandwonders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Brief mention of Killian, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, No Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandwonders/pseuds/susandwonders
Summary: Regina escapes from Storybrooke on the weekends and returns in an unusually pleasant mood. No one knows where she goes. Emma tries to find out where  and what she’s doing. Sorry I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Once again Emma had been entrusted with Henry’s care for the next two to three days. Regina had politely requested that she took him while she went out of town for mayoral reasons. It had become a frequent occurrence over the last few months. The town barrier had been down for quite some time and the memory consequences were no longer an issue due to Regina and Rumple concocting a spell that remedied that side effect of crossing the town line. 

Emma had become increasingly curious as to what the former Queen was doing, going to all of these “meetings” or conventions but had never plucked up the courage to ask. Currently the blonde sheriff was plopped down in front of her 55” plasma with a random show playing while she was wracking her brain trying to come up with an answer to the mayor’s whereabouts. Henry was in his room playing video games in her semi new house she had bought hoping that Hook would move in, however he ultimately decided to remain on the Jolly Roger claiming that he loved the water too much to become a “landlubber”.

Her parents, Mary Margaret and David better known as Snow White and Prince Charming, had invited Henry to stay with them for a day but Henry claimed that it was too crowded with baby Neal and his grandparents and Emma agreed. Plus she wanted to spend more time with him. She in no way minded taking care of the boy she was just intrigued why it was happening more and more often. 

————————————————————————

With Storybrooke in her rear view mirror, Regina felt like a completely different person. Over the past few months she had taken up a new “hobby”, one in which she not only felt like she couldn’t do in her own town but one she desperately felt like she needed and wouldn’t reap the benefits from there, satisfaction and pleasure. 

The brunette was headed to New York, paid for by her employer. Lodging, food, gas, the whole trip was compensated for every time. She thought it was a hell of a deal, all she had to do was give her time…. and of course her body but that was nothing she wasn’t used to after being married to King Leopold. She figured why not make some extra income from it.

Regina arrived at the hotel that her employer had generously provided, she tossed the keys to her black Mercedes Benz at the valet telling him that there would be something extra in it for him if he took great care of it in the meantime. Grabbing her luggage for the weekend she rolled it behind her through the lobby and checked in at the freestanding front desk. The older woman behind the desk had silver cat wing glasses that sat upon her puggish nose, her bright blue eyes peering out from behind them. “Checking in?” She friendly chirped with an illuminating smile on her ruddy face. 

“Yes please.” Is all the town major replied with.

“I see here that everything is already taken care of, room service and room payment is paid for until Monday.” The salt and pepper haired woman informed, finding the room key she put it in a small envelope and handed it over to Regina. “Well, if you need anything just call the front desk and we’ll be more than happy to help you. Thank you so much for staying with us!” 

“Thank you.” Was the short answer directed at her.

————————————————————————

After successfully opening her hotel room door, the brunette glided in locking the door behind her. She unpacked her clothes putting them into the dresser drawers then proceeded to unpack her toiletries placing them on the bathroom sink. 

Glancing at her sleek Apple Watch she saw it was almost 5pm. She was wondering if Henry was being fed the usual garbage of pizza or Granny’s or if Emma actually made an effort to cook for the young teen. She decided to get comfortable, wash her face to remove the makeup and dirt from the day then call Emma to talk to her son. Unbeknownst to the town Regina actually preferred to walk around at home in sweats and a sweatshirt, only Henry knew and as he grew up she made him swear secrecy that he wouldn’t tell a soul. 

————————————————————————

Emma was still sitting on her navy blue couch only Henry was sitting on the cushy, newly carpeted floor in front of her watching The Simpsons, a show his other mother would kill her if she knew she let him watch. The sheriff was trying to come up with something semi-healthy for dinner, “Hey kid, what do you want for dinner and don’t say pizza or Granny’s, Regina would kill me not just for the shows I let you watch but for the junk I let you eat.”

The chestnut boy kept staring at the tv screen and shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno, why don’t we go to grandma and grandpa’s and have dinner with them?”

“Well we can’t exactly invite ourselves but I’ll stealthily ask if that’s what you really want. I thought you didn’t want to go over there because of it being crowded?” His birth mother reminded him with a raised brow. 

Finally turning his head he looked straight into her eyes and clarified, “No, I said I didn’t want to spend the weekend there, not visit.” He turned around to become immersed in the show again.

A grin grew on Emma’s face, laughing she picked up her iPhone and called her parents. “Hi mom, what are you guys doing for dinner tonight?” There was a pause as Snow asked Charming what he wanted to do for dinner. “Chinese takeout? Sounds good! Do you want some company? Of course I’m bringing Henry! What kinda question is that?! Okay I’ll see you in 30 minutes and we’ll order when we get there. Okay…..by mom.”

————————————————————————

Regina had decided to take a long hot shower to wash the whole day away instead of simply running a wet washcloth over her face. By that time her stomach had started rumbling alerting her that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and that was only whole wheat toast with margarine and her daily allowance of coffee. After drying her tanned skin she slipped on her favorite dark purple lace thong, baggy heather grey Storybrooke sweatshirt and matching sweatpants then very unregina-like she plopped down in the middle of the king sized bed. Retrieving the room service menu she decided on ordering a Santa Fe grilled chicken salad with raspberry tea for dinner. Following hanging up with the kitchen she called Emma. It rang once, then twice, by the fifth ring her voicemail came on, “Oh for the love of…..Emma! Call me back on my cell, I just want to speak with Henry. Goodbye.” Short and to the point.

————————————————————————

Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry were all seated around the table with Neal in his high chair playing with plain buttered noodles. Snow and Charming were eating off of plates whereas Emma and her son were eating from the takeout boxes, Snow eyed them disapprovingly, “Why don’t you just get a plate?” She glanced at the offending boxes in the hands of her daughter and grandson.

“It just tastes better this way!” The boy explained.

Humphing she shook her head looking at Charming for help in which she only got a smirk from. Emma’s face echoed her father’s, a crooked smirk appeared on her visage as she used her chopsticks to retrieve more Kung Pao Chicken. 

“Have you heard from Regina, did she get to the convention okay?” Her father asked, attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

She gasped, almost choking on her food, “Crap! I left my phone in the car!” Leaping up she scrambled out of the apartment running down the stairs and outside to get her cell. Calmly walking back in she opened her phone seeing that she had a missed call from the mayor she listened to the voicemail. Holding her head in her right hand she saved the message and immediately called back.

“Miss Swan! I called you almost an hour ago, why didn’t you pick up?” She scolded.

Groaning at the verbal lashing, “I uh….. I accidentally left my phone in the car.” 

Rolling her dark chocolate eyes, ‘Eloquent as always.’ Regina thought to herself. “Well I just wanted to speak with my son.”

Cringing at her using the words MY SON the blonde grumbled, “Okay, here he is.” Handing the device to Henry she mouthed, “It’s Regina.” 

“Hi mom, you got to the convention okay?”

Regina hated lying to Henry about her whereabouts but she knew she couldn’t very well tell him what she was doing. “Yes dear, I got here fine.”

“That’s good, I’m glad “ the boy sincerely responded.

“So, what are you having for dinner tonight?”

His hazel eyes got round, “Ummm not pizza or Granny’s if that’s what you’re trying to get at.” 

“You didn’t answer my question, what are you having for dinner?” She said, raising her voice adding a little more authority to it.

“Takeout from Mulan’s new restaurant, we’re at grandma and grandpa’s.” 

Emma grimaced, waiting for the voice on the other end of the photo to become audible to everyone in the room. “Tell her it’s healthier than pizza.” She whispered to Henry.

He quickly added, “It’s healthier than pizza!”

Letting an unladylike grunt out, “I suppose it is but you deserve a home cooked meal, at least once when I’m out of town.”

“Talk to ma about that. Here’s Emma.” He held out the phone to his blonde mother.

Vigorously shaking her head she whispered, No, no, absolutely not!”

He just shook the phone in front of her, “Take it!” He whispered back.

Sighing in resignation she grabbed the cellphone, “Hello?” She softly said.

“Don’t ‘Hello’ me Miss Swan. I’m glad that Henry isn’t eating any of the typical junk food you allow him but Chinese takeout is barely any better. I expect you to fix him a home cooked meal this weekend, is that in any way unclear?”

“No, I hear you crystal clear. Have a good weekend.” Emma’s anger rose to the surface as she hung up without another word.

————————————————————————

Mouth agape, she stared at the phone and muttered to herself, “She did NOT just hang up on me!” Tempted to call Emma back to ream her she resolved to let it go, knowing that they’d just get into one of their heated arguments if she confronted the other woman. 

Following her leaving the message for Emma her dinner had arrived and was eaten by the time she had received the return call. Deciding to order some wine to be brought up she turned on the tv and picked out the least annoying show she could find. By the time 10pm rolled around she concluded that she should get some sleep, she had an early call time the next day and it was going to be a long and exhaustive day for sure. 

————————————————————————

Snow and Charming had bid their two visitors goodbye with hugs and kisses all around. It was 9pm before Emma and Henry drove home, by the time they got there the boy was yawning every ten seconds and it was making her tired just watching him. She told him as they pulled into the driveway, “Seeing as how you can’t stop yawning, the first thing you’re going to do when you get in there is change into pjs, brush your teeth and go to bed. No reading, you hear me?” Her son didn’t argue, he just nodded and drug himself out of the bug, trudged up the steps to the house and then upstairs to his room to change. 

The sheriff dropped onto the couch and turned the tv on, not watching it, just leaving it on for background noise. Gazing at her phone she stared at the voicemail from Regina, debating if she should waste police resources tracing where the call came from. Maybe that would tell her approximately where the mayor was, finally answering one of her many questions. 

She decided to call Ruby, “Hey Red, would you be willing to come over to stay with Henry while I run to the station for a bit?” 

“Is everything alright Ems?” The lanky brunette questioned with deep concern in her voice.

Attempting to alleviate her friend’s worries, “Oh absolutely, I just need to check something that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in 15 minutes. See ya soon.”

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress knocked on her door. “Hi, so what’s so pressing that you can’t wait until tomorrow to do?” Emma had expressed her feelings about what Regina could be doing with her weekends to her friend. She smirked having a feeling what the sheriff was up to. 

“I’m not gonna say anything until I know something so you’re shit outta luck!” Emma defended, her face turning into a deep shade of red. With that she snatched up her keys and left the house. As soon as she got to the station she walked right past Mulan without greeting her and started her task, trying to triangulate Regina’s cell phone signal.

————————————————————————

Regina woke up the next day feeling free from her mayoral responsibilities ready to head to “work”, if you could call it that. She thoroughly showered soaping every crevice of her tan voluptuous body. She had started going to the tanning salon that had opened in Storybrooke the previous year so her natural Spanish skin tone had gotten darker. Once she had dried her body and hair she threw on a simple T-shirt and jeans, yes the mayor owned T-shirts and jeans, knowing that the hair, makeup and wardrobe departments would cover all of that before shooting the first scene. Since it was Spring she didn’t need a coat, as if she had even packed one, so she walked out of the hotel and asked the valet to retrieve her Mercedes tipping him $100 thanking him for taking care of her precious vehicle.

As soon as she arrived at the studio she was immediately rushed into hair and makeup then rushed to wardrobe. She was introduced to her co-star for the day, a man named Christian who was about a foot taller than her petite 5’3”, short light brown hair and forest green eyes that reminded her of someone that she couldn’t name at that specific moment. They talked briefly about what was expected of them and the scenes they were sharing that sunny day. He confirmed her do’s and don’ts as they power walked to the stage, he didn’t really have a problem with them and had none of his own. 

The sound stage was set up to look like a bar called Roni’s, her being Roni and him as a random customer named Mr. Grey, ironically. The scene was that she was the owner and he was a distraught husband who just caught his wife in bed with her gynecologist and he wanted to drink himself to death to cope with the infidelity. 

Her hair had been left with her natural curl in it, she wore a black Rick James T-shirt with a sleeveless jean vest and insanely tight blue jeans. On her feet she wore designer 3” heels, very unrealistic for the characters occupation but no one was going to pay attention to that detail she was sure of. As the scene began “Roni” was wiping the bar down when “Mr Grey” exploded through the door.

“Hi, what can I get for you this afternoon?” She inquired, licking her lipstick free plump lips. 

Dropping onto a stool he let out an exasperated breath, slapping a $100 on the bar top, “I don’t care, whatever will make me get drunk the fastest.” 

A smirk lifted one side of her mouth, “Have a rough day?”

“Mr Grey” explained in great detail what he had walked in on after deciding to go home for lunch. “Roni” listened with extreme interest, placing a soft hand on top of his, for comfort of course. In the scene the characters flirted with each other, eventually “Kelly”, her sister had come in and took over behind the bar. She wasn’t very experienced but it was early afternoon and they were slow as hell so “Roni” took a seat next to “Mr Grey” turning to face him, one of her legs dangling closely between his. 

Running an index finger down his arm from his elbow to the back of his hand she boldly announced, “I live above the bar if you’d rather go somewhere quieter to talk, or something.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He answered, suddenly forgetting the situation with his wife.

“CUT!” The director, who went by the name Murphy, screamed. He was greasy and looked like a rat, everyone called him “The Cockroach”, however not to his rodent-like face.

————————————————————————

Emma had gotten home around 5am after finally getting some results of her triangulation attempts after trying for 5 ½ hours unsuccessfully. She woke Ruby , who had fallen asleep on the couch with the tv on, offering Ruby three twenties for her babysitting but she refused to take her friend’s money saying, “All I did was watch tv and listened to see if Henry needed anything, I’m not accepting your money.”

“Fine, but I owe you, okay?”

The slender brunette nodded, “Oh before I leave, did you accomplish what you set out for?”

The sheriff raised an eyebrow, “I kinda did but I need to do a little more research.”

Ruby gently shook her head and chuckled, “Well I’m gonna keep bothering you until you tell me what you’re doing.” Then strutted out the door. 

With the knowledge that her son would sleep until around 10am and if he did wake up before her he was old enough to grab himself a bowl of cereal and watch the cartoon channel until she got up to start the day. Quietly climbing the stairs, the blonde went to her room to change and climb into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her investigation into where Regina goes.

Emma woke up around 11am, the late morning sun blazing in her room striking her head where it lay on the pillow. Dragging herself out of bed she stumbled to her private bathroom and turned the enormous shower on water springing from the double shower heads, one from above and the other attached to the wall. Years in the foster system had given her some odd habits, one being that she brushed her teeth in the shower while the conditioner in her hair soaked in. 

Since today was her day off she had a few activities planned for Henry and herself. She was going to take him to lunch at Granny’s, nothing different there. Then she was taking him to the forest to build an impromptu fort for him to play in. While she was finishing dressing a call came in. Glancing at her phone she recognized her father’s ringtone blaring, Some Day My Prince Will Come from the movie Snow White, and picked it up. “Hi dad, what can I do for you?”

He grinned from ear to ear at hearing his daughter calling him dad, “Well, Snow is going to a spa today with Ashley and Aurora so I thought we could hangout today, what do you say?”

She could hear the hopefulness in his voice, “If you’re interested I was going to take Henry to Granny’s for lunch then the woods to build a fort to play in. You’re welcome to come along.”

“Sounds great! Do you want me to bring anything? Tools, drinks?” He asks the excitement obvious in his voice. 

She shook her head, “No, just your wonderful self. Wait, maybe those wooden swords too.” Hanging up she chuckles, a crooked grin making itself home on her image.

“Alrighty, meet you at Granny’s?”

“Sure, by dad.”

————————————————————————

Regina woke up late the next morning, 11:00am, she had finished up her scene late the previous night, she enjoyed it to a certain extent but she was not feeling completely “satisfied” and didn’t know what to do about it. She had discussed it with another actress, Raven, and she suggested that she should do a woman on woman scene. Regina was taken aback at the idea, at first, however the more she thought about it the more it intrigued her. She had always been attracted to both men and women, she had even had a dalliance with a woman back in the Enchanted Forest but that had been many years ago and didn’t know if she had what it took to be adequate enough for a scene with another female. 

She concluded that she should take advantage of the hotel’s amenities and made an appointment for a full body massage. Fully showered and dried off, the brunette put on the fluffy off white robe that the establishment provided and waited for the masseuse to arrive. 

As soon as there was a knock at the door she crossed the expansive room in three strides immediately opening the door. Her eyes enlarged at the image in front of her, a gorgeous blonde woman with sapphire eyes greeted her. The woman, whose name tag said Emily, was an Emma look alike all except for her eyes. Toned arms and legs, perky breasts with an ass to match was what she noticed right off the back. 

“Hi, I’m Emily, I’m here to give you your massage.” Emily announced, although it came out more like a question. 

Sputtering, the mayor replied, “O-oh-oh yes, come in please.” 

The azure eyed vixen smiled and carried in a portable massage table. “Where would you like me to set up?”

“Any-anywhere is fine.” Regina continued to stutter, her voice getting huskier.

The blonde unfolded the table and prepared everything that was needed, scented oils and lotions, extra towels, incense, the works. Noticing that the brunette had walked into the room she glanced up to see coal black eyes gazing at her. “You’re Regina right?”

The woman’s question shook her out of her trance, “Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself.” Holding out her hand to be shaken. Which in itself was a little prudish considering the other woman’s hands were going to be roaming her voluptuous body in a few minutes.

“No problem, I just wanted to make sure I had the right person before I started groping some stranger.” Emily developed a red tint on her cheeks up to the tips of her ears due to her boldness. 

That statement was rewarded with a gleaming smile and genuine laugh. “I certainly hope that doesn’t happen too often.” She quipped with a wink of long luscious lashes. 

The blush on the blonde darkened, changing the subject, “Okay, I need you to disrobe, lay on your front with a towel over your rear please.” Regina began removing her robe in front of the woman. “Oh! I mean after I leave the room. Then just shout when you’re ready.”

‘Oh my, she’s easy to rouse.’ The part time actress told herself with a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

Emily strolled to the living room, as she had set up in the bedroom, and waited. She gazed around the room, ‘Typical luxury suite, she must be loaded or something.’ She heard her inner monologue say.

“OKAY, I’M READY!” As she entered the room she saw the woman laid out before her, she had been stunned silent. “Are you there or did I scare you off?” The brunette joked unconvincingly. 

It was the blonde’s turn to stumble over her words, “N-no, I’m h-here.” Taking a deep cleansing breath she approached the table, “What would you like, oils or lotion? I have a variety of scents.”

Pretending to think, Regina cradled her chin in her hand, “How about an oil, I don’t mind which one, you pick.”

The blonde chose the lavender vanilla oil, one meant to calm and relax. Standing on Regina’s left side she poured a few drops into her strong hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil before starting on the mayor’s neck and shoulders.

The entire massage lasted an hour and a half to two hours, there was flirting and lots of talking. Flirting mainly from Emily, Regina talking about nothing in particular. The latter woman tipped the masseuse well, thanking her with a smile that made Emily blush profusely. 

————————————————————————

The brunette relaxed in bed deciding to do some “research” on woman/woman sex, watching “educational” videos more popularly call porn. She stumbled upon a video of Raven and another woman who Regina had heard of but never met, Octavia. Grabbing her iPhone, Regina dialed John Murphy, the director of the film she was shooting that weekend. It rang four times before she heard the man answer.

“Yeah?” Was all that was said, gruffly and sounding annoyed.

“Hi Murphy, it’s Regina. I have a question or rather a request.” Biting her lip anxiously, she waited for a response.

“Well….what’s the request?” He snapped, definitely annoyed.

“I was wanting to try a woman on woman scene, I want to see if things go better with women than men.” She hesitated adding the next sentence. “Because I know the scene yesterday was not the best.”

Murphy’s gravelly voice blared, “Yeah, no shit! I don’t think we’ll even be able to use anything we shot yesterday. We’ve been trying to clip some of it together to make a long enough scene but we’re having a really hard time with it!” A deep sigh was heard from the man, “Well we did have an actress drop from the film so maybe we can use you there,” he hummed to himself. “Well…..we’d have to try to disguise you so you wouldn’t be recognized from the other scene.” 

“Fabulous! So I’ll do that tonight right?” She said excitedly. Looking forward to seeing what kind of results it wields.

“I guess we could shoot it tonight but remember you still have a scene with Christian too. Do you think you can handle two scenes tonight? You won’t be “overstimulated”?”

“I suppose we’ll have to see.” Regina answered grinning from ear to ear, her face brightening up, eyes sparkling. 

“Ugh, okay it’ll make it a very long night for everyone. Oh well, I’ll need you to get there in two hours.” After complaining he immediately hung up.

————————————————————————

After lunch, Emma, Henry and David gathered into the “Beast”, otherwise known as the patrol vehicle and drove out to the forest. The trio went for a decent hike into the wilderness, her father and Henry stopping every once in a while to examine plants and tracks. David was teaching her son how to track, something he learned from Snow, and Henry was soaking up the information like a sponge. Once they got to an ideal spot Emma told Henry to go gather some wood to start a fort as she talked to Charming. “So…..” she began.

With a look of curiosity her father gazed back at her, “So….?”

Not knowing how to start the conversation she hesitated. “I’ve been trying to figure out where Regina is going on her “excursions” out-of-town on the weekends.” Frustrated she babbled, “You see, she keeps saying that she’s going to conventions, but I’ve looked in Boston, New York and everywhere in between and there haven’t been any for months!”

Scratching the back of his head he asked, “Why is it bothering you so much?”

“I don’t know, I just know she’s lying to all of us and I wanna know why she feels the need to lie to us!” She unknowingly fibbed. 

Grinning slightly, David looked at the ground shaking his head, “Emma, I think there might be another reason why it’s bothering you.”

Searching her mind, Emma came up with nothing else. “Not that I’m aware of.” She put her hands on her hips, a look of concentration and defiance on her face. 

“Okay, well have you done any other searching? Her credit card activity, toll booth cameras, cell phone calls?” 

Her brows furrowing she responded, “No, not yet but I plan on it as soon as I can.”

“Okay, well tell me what you find when you do and I’ll try to help you out.” The discussion ended there as Henry approached with an armful of large sticks and logs.

————————————————————————

That late afternoon Regina had had another scene with Christian leaving her frustrated more than ever, however Murphy said that it was believable so no reshoots were necessary. She had a scene with Octavia, which she enjoyed but again she left unsatisfied but Murphy said it was much more believable than her earlier one so he was happy with that.

She ended the night with a cheesy dialogue filled scene and went back to the hotel, showered and since it was relatively early in the evening she concluded that she should call Emma to talk to her son.

Laying on the California king bed phone in her hand, Regina went to her contacts, where Emma was on top, and dialed her number. 

“Hello?” The blonde haired woman answered her phone huffing and puffing.

A look of confusion spread on the mayor’s caramel skin, “Ms. Swan? It’s Regina, are you alright?”

A small chuckle was heard on the brunette’s end, “Yeah, We’re just having a laugh fest.”

Rolling her charcoal eyes, “And who is WE?”

The sheriff, hearing the judgement bleeding through the connection, “Oh, Henry, my parents and myself. We’re having dinner at their place again tonight.”

“So no takeout again I’m hoping?”

A grumble was rattling in Emma’s chest, “No MOM, we’re all chipping in to make chicken parmigiana with a healthy side salad.”

Regina was surprised by that development, “Well at least my son is getting some kind of nutrition this weekend.”

“I’m assuming you didn’t call to discuss OUR son’s eating habits. You want to talk to him, am I right?”

“Of course I do!”

Emma apparently covered her phone to mute the sound of her calling Henry, a muffled, “Henry, it’s Regina! She wants to talk to you!”

The blonde came back on, “He’s coming, he has to wash his hands.”

————————————————————————

“Hi mom.” Henry’s squeaky voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

A grin streaked across Regina’s face at her son’s high pitched tone, “Hi honey, how are you doing?”

“I’m great! Emma, grandpa and I went for a hike in the woods and built a fort, it was awesome!” He said excitedly, the joy was clearly audible. 

A slight pang of jealousy went through the brunette’s heart, “That’s fantastic dear. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, I really am! When are you coming home?” He asked longingly.

Her chest ached at being away from the boy, however she felt like she needed this time to do some “self care”. “I’ll be home late Sunday night, but I’ll see you Monday after you get out of school okay?”

“Okay, where are you?”

Panic set in suddenly. She hated lying to him but he was way too young to learn what she was doing and why. “I’m away on a business trip.”

“Oh….” there was a long silence before he continued, “Well dinner is almost ready, I’ve got to go. I love you mom.”

Her heart squeezed at the declaration, tears forming, “I love you too honey, be a good boy alright?”

“I will, goodbye…..here’s Emma.”

Eyes going wide she sputtered, “NO, I don’t want…..”

A feminine voice came on the line, “What’s wrong, don’t wanna talk to me?” The blonde joked. 

Uncharacteristically the mayor spoke, “What? NO! I just thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me again.”

“What makes you think that? I enjoy talking to you.”

A familiar feeling made itself known inside of her, longing? No, that’s ridiculous. “I enjoy speaking with you as well Ms. Swan, however Henry said your dinner was almost ready so I will say goodbye and get something to eat for myself. Goodnight Ms. Swan.”

“Goodnight Regina.” Emma answered with a loving tone that the brunette almost missed. Almost.


End file.
